Wedding of Poison
by Vilandel
Summary: Es war ein grosser Tag... ein grosser Tag für sie beide. Nie hätten sie noch vor wenigen Jahren gedacht, dass eine Hochzeit für sie möglich wäre, nicht mal im Traum. Doch nun standen sie vor dem Altar, in wenigen Augenblicke Mann und Frau... (Hochzeit-OS, Kinabra)


**Wedding of Poison**

„Und noch der Blumenstrauss... So, nun bist du fertig, Kinana."

Mirajane drehte die Lilahaarige zum Spiegel, damit diese sich bewundern konnte. Tatsächlich musste Kinana zugeben, dass die Weisshaarige nicht nur eine hervorragende Arbeit gemacht hat ohne auch nur einmal zu übertreiben, sondern es auch geschafft hatte, dass sie sich tatsächlich in diesem Kleid und allen dazugehörigen Accessoires wohlfühlte.

In ihren Haaren trug Kinana ein herzliches kleines Gesteck aus blassrosa Rosenblüten, kleinen Veilchen und zarte Farnblättern, welche durch ihre dunkle Haarfarbe zu leuchten schienen. Daran befestigt war ein schlichter Schleier, der ihr bis in die Mitte des Rückens fiel.

Sie trug ein schlichtes, schulterfreies A-Linien-Kleid, dessen weiche Seide immer zu strahlen schien, egal im welchem Licht. Auch die Arme waren frei, nur ein Seidenstreifen schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut um das Décolleté und die Arme. Das Kleid war einfach weiss ohne grosse Verzierungen, denn mit zu vielen Rüschen und ähnlichem Schnickschnack hätte sich die Lilahaarige viel zu unwohl gefühlt. Sie war schliesslich nicht Lucy oder diese Jenny aus Blue Pegasus.

Allerdings hatte Mirajane noch kleine Details arrangiert, damit das Kleid nicht "zu fad" wirkte, wie sie es beim Kauf bezeichnet hatte. Auf das herzförmige Décolleté hatte Mira es fertig gebracht kleine zarte Röschen, Veilchen und Farnblätter anzustecken, die so ähnlich waren wie jene des Gestecks in Kinanas Haar. Dieselben Blumen und Blätter hatte die Weisshaarige schliesslich zu einem wunderschönen Brautstrauss fertig gebunden. Zur Krönung trug Kinana an ihrem rechten Oberarm einen goldenen Armreif in Form einer Schlange, deren Augen aus zwei winzigen Amethysten bestanden.

Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Braut und darüber war sie besonders glücklich. Trotz ihrer Nervosität fing sie an glücklich zu lächeln. Heute war ihr grosser Tag. Heute würden sie und Erik endlich heiraten. Noch vor wenigen Jahren hätte sie so etwas nie zu träumen gewagt.

Früher war ihre Liebe zu ihm nur geheim gewesen. Selbst vor ihren Gilden hatten sie es verheimlicht und nur wenige Treffen waren ihnen gegönnt worden. Doch sie waren stark geblieben und ihre Liebe hatte sich dadurch nur noch mehr verstärkt. Kinana war für jeden Schmerz, jede Trauer und jede Unsicherheit bereit gewesen, solange sie sich mit Erik treffen konnte.

Doch noch vor einem Jahr schon war der Wendepunkt gekommen. Der Magische Rat hatte sich endlich dazu bewegt Crime Sorciere für die Hilfe bei der Jagd auf dunkle Gilde zu danken und aus den Flüchtlingen freie Magier zu machen. Allerdings waren sie noch für fünf Jahre auf Bewährung, Jellal sogar zehn. Doch Kinana glaubte daran, dass alle sieben nun endgültig auf dem Weg des Lichts waren und nicht mehr riskierten in die Finsternis zu fallen.

Ausserdem gab es noch die Bedingung, dass jedes Mitglied von Crime Sorciere sich einer offiziellen Gilde anschliessen sollte. Welche Gilden es sein sollten war ihnen überlassen worden. So kam es, dass Sorano und Sawyer Magier von Sabertooth wurden, während Richard sich Lamia Scale angeschlossen hatte. Hingegen war Erik nach Fairy Tail gegangen, gemeinsam mit Jellal, Meldy und Midnight. Crime Sorciere existierte nun nicht mehr. Doch die Freundschaft hatte sich nach jahrelangem Zusammenlebens soweit befestigt, dass alle sieben sich so oft wie möglich trafen und manchmal sogar gemeinsame Missionen machten, die über ihre drei Gilden gingen.

Alle von ihnen waren natürlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Midnight war sogar Eriks Trauzeuge und Richard würde Kinana zum Altar führen. Da sie auch irgendwie einmal zu den Oracion Seis gehört hatte, wollte die Lilahaarige, dass einer von ihnen die Rolle übernahm, die sonst jene des Vaters war. Und niemand konnte so gerührt vom Angebot sein wie Richard.

„Oho, ich weiss, dass heute ein grosser Tag ist, aber vor dich hinzuträumen ist trotzdem nicht der Sinn der Hochzeit, nicht wahr?"

Mirajanes zwitschernde Stimme holte die Lilahaarige zurück in die Realität. Ihre Freundin lächelte nur weiter und sagte: „Mich wundert es zwar nicht, dass du am heutigen Tag etwas verträumt bist. Das wird immerhin eine richtige märchenhafte Traumhochzeit, mitten im Wald noch dazu. Aber wir sollten trotzdem langsam aufbrechen, du willst doch sicher nicht zu spät zu deiner Hochzeit kommen."

Himmel, war es schon so spät? Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster musste Kinana tatsächlich feststellen, dass es wirklich langsam auf den Abend zuging. Der Bräutigam und die Gäste waren sicher schon im Wald und warteten auf die Braut.

Im Wald heiraten… Kinana errötete kurz bei diesem Gedanken. Das klang wirklich nach einem Märchen und in gewisser Weise war es fast ein wenig kitschig. Aber wie Mirajane immer zu sagen pflegte, an Hochzeiten durfte man kitschig sein.

Es hätte zwar kein Problem gegeben in der Kathedrale zu heiraten, aber trotz der frischen Bewährung waren Erik und die anderen ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis noch etwas unsicher wenn sie sich in öffentlichen Gebäuden befanden. Ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit nagte leider noch etwas an ihnen. Darum hatten Erik und Kinana beschlossen sich im Wald trauen zu lassen. Ähnlich wie Jellal und Erza, die ihre Hochzeit vor vier Monaten an einem wunderschönen See gefeiert hatten.

Diese Waldtrauung hatte auch einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber einer Heirat in der Kathedrale von Magnolia. Es waren nämlich wirklich nur die eingeladenen Gäste anwesend und es würden nicht noch zahlreiche neugierige Bürger Magnolias während der Zeremonie reinplatzen und beim darauffolgenden Fest mitfeiern würden, wie es bei Elfmans und Evergreens Hochzeit der Fall gewesen ist. Bei Eriks sensiblen Ohren war dies tatsächlich einen Pluspunkt.

„Na dann, gehen wir, Richard wartet bestimmt in der Kutsche auf uns", lächelte Kinana und nahm Mira am Arm bevor sie rausging. Sie war ihrer Freundin so dankbar. So viel hatte sie getan, damit die Hochzeit nahezu perfekt wurde und dem Geschmack des Brautpaares entsprechen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass Kinana sie zu ihrer Trauzeugin ernannt hatte.

Die Nervosität war zwar immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden, doch nun war Kinana auch voller Vorfreude, die jegliche letzte Bedenken verjagte. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, wenn man nach so vielen Hürden endlich seine grosse Liebe heiraten konnte?

 **Xxx**

Erik würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde er sei nicht nervös. Denn das war er und nicht nur ein bisschen. Sicher waren das fast alle Männer am Tag ihrer Hochzeit, doch er war doppelt so nervös. Was nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Mit seiner Vergangenheit war eine Hochzeit mit der Frau seines Lebens nicht mal denkbar gewesen. Es überraschte ihn wirklich, dass er noch nicht voll und ganz zu schwitzen angefangen hatte. Beruhigt hätte es ihn nicht, aber es wäre immerhin normal gewesen.

Er zog kurz am Ärmel seines Anzuges, um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Verdammt, es war schon schwer gewesen sich diese Festkleidern anzuziehen, in denen er sich immer noch nicht wohl fühlte. Aber er konnte ja nicht in seinem normalen Outfit heiraten. Vielleicht ging es ja mit der Zeit, aber im Moment war es immer noch ein wenig unangenehm. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er nicht lächerlich damit aussah, trotz der roten Rose auf der Brut, auf der die anderen bestanden hatten. Klar, er hätte sonst wirklich fad ausgesehen in bloss einem schwarzen Anzug, doch gestört hätte es ihn nicht.

Immer wieder liess er den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, wo die Trauung und später die Feier stattfinden sollte. Es lenkte ihn etwas ab, doch er würde sich sicher erst beruhigen wieder beruhigen können, sobald Kinana auftauchen würde.

Wo blieb sie bloss mit Mirajane und Richard? Klar, sie waren nicht verspätet, doch je länger er wartete, je nervöser wurde er.

Von Aussen zeigte er es nicht, so viel Stolz besass er zum Glück noch. Es war schon schwer gewesen sich ausgerechnet der Gilde anzuschliessen, die ihn und seine Kameraden zweimal besiegt hatte. Sich einzufügen war noch schwerer gewesen. Doch für Kinana war er für so vieles bereit und im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, dass es sich wirklich gelohnt hatte.

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken. Ja, all diese Schwierigkeiten hatten sich wirklich gelohnt. Schliesslich konnte er endlich seine Kinana heiraten! Nach jahrelanger geheimer Liebe und der Angst endgültig voneinander getrennt zu werden konnten sie ihr gemeinsames Glück mit beiden Händen packen. Zwar bezweifelte er noch, ob er ein solches Glück und diese wundervolle Frau überhaupt verdient hatte. Doch Kinana verdiente es mehr als sonst jemand und das genügte ihm vollkommen.

Abermals liess er seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Alle Gäste sassen (mehr oder weniger, schliesslich waren hier vor allem Magier von Fairy Tail anwesend) auf Stühlen, welche mit Efeublättern verziert wurden. Himmel, im Abendlicht sah das Ganze ziemlich kitschig aus und es war ihm wirklich voll peinlich. Er war ja nicht der Kitsch-Typ. Aber hey, für einmal wird er es schon aushalten und ausserdem war er sich sicher, dass es Kinana gefallen würde.

Zwischen den Bäumen hatten Mira, Juvia und Lisanna Lichterketten angehängt, die ähnlich wie Glühwürmchen aussahen, einfach strahlender. Hie und da kugelförmige, violette Lampions, die in der Nacht sicher mehr Wirkung haben werden.

Der Giftdragonslayer stand selber unter einem Bogen aus Blättern, auf dem sich Rosen und Veilchen um den besten Platz stritten. Hinter ihm stand Midnight (welcher für einmal keinen Totenkopf auf der Kleidung trug), den er als seinen Trauzeugen gewählt hatte und der Priester von Zentopia stand da steif wie eine Statue, bereit seine Arbeit zu machen. Es war ziemlich schwer gewesen einen Priester zu finden, der bereit war einen ehemaligen Schwerverbrechen zu trauen. Aber da Crime Sorciere durch die offizielle Bewährung des Rates gegangen war, hatten sie dennoch einen finden können, zum Glück. Jellal hatte es ja auch geschafft für seine Hochzeit mit Erza. Und Erik war sich sicher, dass Meredy und Midnight ebenfalls einen Priester finden würden, sobald sie verlobt waren. Auch Sawyer und Sorano, auch wenn die beiden es zuerst schaffen mussten ihre Beziehung offiziell zu machen.

Eriks glitt zu den beiden, die in der vorderster Reihe sassen. Sie gaben sich wirklich Mühe sich nicht anzusehen, doch wenn man genau hinguckte, merkte man wie ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt waren. Erik grinste kurz doch wandte sich schnell ab. Er hatte heute eindeutig besseres und vor allem wichtigeres zu tun als die beiden damit aufzuziehen.

Plötzlich erklang von irgendwoher Musik (dass Gajeel auch mal angenehm und schön spielen konnte, hätte wirklich niemand gedacht) und endlich erschien seine Braut. Erik blieb wie erstarrt, als er Kinana erblickte. Alles um ihn herum schien zu verschwinden, jedenfalls achtete er nicht mehr darauf. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Richard vor lauter Freude Tränen vergoss, während er Kinana zum Altar führte. Auch merkte er nicht, wie Mira wie immer strahlend lächelnd hinterher ging und wirklich hübsch aussah in ihrem violett und silbernen Kleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Dass Erza gerade Gray und Natsu an den Ohren fest hielt, damit sie diesen besonderen Moment nicht zerstörten, merkte er sowieso nicht.

Nur Kinana strahlte auf. Himmel, sie war schon immer wunderschön gewesen, doch heute sah sie einfach grandios aus. Das schlichte Kleid liess sie noch weiter erstrahlen als sonst, die Blumen in ihren Haaren und beim Decolleté gaben ihr irgendwie rosige Wangen und der goldene Schlangenarmreif leuchtete perfekt an ihrem blassen Arm.

Der Schleier wehte sanft in der abendlichen Brise, ihre smaragdgrüne Augen glänzten wie richtigen Juwelen und ihr Lächeln… es war schon immer wunderschön gewesen, doch war es noch strahlender als sonst. Das war es, Kinana strahlte vor Glück. Da konnte Erik nicht anders, er musste zurück lächlen. Da war es egal, ob er diese Frau nun wirklich verdient hatte oder nicht, dieses Glück würde der Giftdragonslayer auf gar keinem Fall wieder verlieren wollen.

Erik kam langsam zurück in die Realität, als Kinana endlich neben ihm stand, Midnight diskret hüstelte damit sein Freund sich auf die Zeremonie konzentrieren konnte und als der Priester endlich mit der traditionellen Rede anfing.

„Meine Freunde, wir haben uns an diesem Tag der Freude versammelt, um…"

Ab diesem Punkt Erik schweifte Erik ab. Schon bei Jellals und Erzas Hochzeit hatte er diese Reden als sehr langweilig empfunden. Verdammt, konnte man nicht direkt zur wichtigen Frage kommen? Was war denn der Sinn von diesem Geschwafel?

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Kinana ganz fest seine Hand presste. Von aussen schien sie ruhig zu sein, doch aus ihren wilden Gedanken hörte er heraus, dass sie genauso nervös wie er war, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Beruhigend presste der Dragonslayer ihre Hand. Er schaute weiter vor sich hin, tat so als ob er dem Priester zuhören würde, doch seine ganze Konzentration lag auf Kinana und deren Hand, die seine eigene ganz fest hielt, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Jedenfalls bis zum Zeitpunkt an dem der Priester endlich die langersehnte Frage stellte: „Erik, willst du Kinana als deine angetraute Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis in alle Ewigkeit?"

Nanu, hiess es nicht normalerweise "bis dass der Tod euch scheidet"? Erik schaute Mira nicht an, doch aus ihren Gedanken erfuhr er, dass sie den Priester ein wenig bestochen hatte, damit er die Frage etwas abänderte. Hatte diese Frau überhaupt vor irgendetwas Angst? Wenn es um Pärchen ging schien sie wirklich keine Skrupel zu haben. Bei Jellals und Erzas Hochzeit hatte sie auch den Pater bestochen, damit dieser die Frage, ob jemand etwas gegen die Hochzeit zu sagen hatte, einfach ausliess.

Doch Erik beschwerte sich nicht, ihm gefiel ja der letzte Teil. Also antwortete mit fester, überzeugter Stimme: „Ich will."

„Kinana, willst du Erik als deinen angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte nun der Priester an Kinana gewandt. Diese sah einfach Erik an, lächelte glücklich und sagte mit ebenso fester, überzeugter Stimme: „Ich will."

„Haben Sie die Ringe?"

Midnight wachte rasch auf (während der Rede war er natürlich eingeschlafen) und folgte der Aufforderung sofort, in dem er Erik eine kleine Schachtel mit den Eheringen übergab. Mit einer gewissen Emotion legte der Giftdragonslayer einer der goldenen Ringe an Kinanas Finger, bevor die Lilahaarige dasselbe tat. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, also nahm er beide zwischen seinen und hielt sie fest um sie zu beruhigen. Wenn er sie bloss schon jetzt küssen könnte…

„Wer etwas noch gegen seine Trauung zu sagen hat, möge jetzt die Stimme erheben oder für immer schweigen", sprach der Priester nun und Erik spürte, wie er kurz den Atem anhielt. Klar, es hatte seine Zeit gedauert doch jetzt war er von allen in Fairy Tail akzeptiert worden. Doch was war, wenn trotzdem einer etwas dagegen hätte, dass er Kinana heiratete? Gab es noch einige, die seine Verbindung zu ihr misstrauisch beäugten? Was wäre, wenn…

Ein lautes Schluchzen ertönte, seine besorgten Gedanken unterbrechend. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Makarov um, der in der vordersten Reihe sass und laut heulte, während Gildarts daneben ihm mit stoischer Ruhe Taschentücher übergab.

„Es ist nichts, ich konnte mich bloss nicht mehr zurück halten. Fahren sie ruhig weiter, Pater", schniefte der alte Mann, bevor er in einem Taschentuch hinein trompetete. Der Priester verdrehte kurz die Augen, bevor er weiterfuhr: „Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu…"

Erik liess ihn nicht weiter ausreden, sondern presste Kinana gegen seine Brust und küsste sie so stürmisch, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr.

„…Mann und Frau, Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", endete der Priester seinen Satz, ziemlich irritiert. Während Sawyer ein amüsiertes „Jaja, geniert euch nicht" von sich liess, erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel über die Lichtung. Viele der Frauen quiekten und heulten, vor allem Erza, die Gray und Natsu immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Mira trombetete nun auch in ein Taschentuch hinein und Midnight lächelte bloss zufrieden, während er einen Blick mit Meldy austauschte.

Doch weder Erik noch Kinana bemerkten auch nur einen Hauch davon. Nur der andere war wichtig in diesem ganz speziellem Moment, der nur ihnen gehörte.

 **Xxx**

„Mira, bitte. Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger", protestierte Kinana lächelnd, während die weisshaarige Barkeeperin ihr schon zum siebten Mal unschuldig und zuckersüss fragte, ob sie Roseneis möchte oder doch lieber Veilcheneis.

Nach der Zeremonie hatte sich der Priester verabschiedet und die Feier hatte beginnen können. Angefangen hatte es mit einem festlichen Büffet mit Champagner und Fruchtsaft, Rosen- und Veilcheneis, sämtliches Fingerfood, Kuchen, Fruchtkörbe und natürlich die mehrstöckige Hochzeitstorte, die mit lauter Zuckerblümchen und Zuckerschlangen verziert wurde. Beinahe war dieses Kunstwerk von Natsu zerstört worden, als dieser sich euphorisch auf das Büffet gestürzt hatte um seinen Bauch vollzustopfen. Fast wäre die Torte umgefallen, wäre Erza nicht dazwischen gegangen. Dafür wurde aber ihr Stück Erdbeerkuchen zerstört und zur Strafe hatte sie Natsu den Kopf gewaschen. Wäre Jellal nicht rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen, hätte Natsu wohl die nächsten Tage im Spital verbringen müssen.

Jetzt aber ging es ihm wieder gut (jedenfalls so gut wie es sein kann, nachdem der Kopf von Erza gewaschen wurde) und stopfte sich mit leckeren Pfefferminzküchlein voll, die alle die Form einer Schlange hatten, während Lucy vergeblich versuchte wenigstens ein Tanzversprechen von ihm zu bekommen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde er bloss wieder seine Zeit beim Büffet verbringen.

„Nichts aber, du musst unbedingt etwas essen, bevor der Hochzeitstanz beginnt. Und für die Hochzeitsnacht brauchts du auch etwas im Bauch", erwiderte Mirajane zuckersüss, wobei die List in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören war.

„Mira", protestierte die Lilahaarige mit roten Wangen. „Mach doch nicht so, als sei es mein erstes Mal. Erik und ich sind schon soweit gegangen, dass weisst du doch."

„Papperlapapp, die Hochzeitsnacht ist etwas besonderes und du solltest besser darauf vorbereitet sein. Erik ist ja ein Dragonslayer und Levy hat mir ja schon verraten, dass Dragonslayer… ziemlich wild sein können. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte die Weisshaarige verschwörerisch.

„Mira, jetzt übertreibst du. Solche Sachen sind sehr privat", erwiderte Kinana erschrocken, noch röter als vorhin. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ihre Freundin richtig lag. Die arme Levy, sie hatte es sicher nicht lange durchgehalten als Mira sie mit Fragen durchlöchert hatte.

„Schon gut, ich sage nichts mehr", lachte Mira während sie beide Eisschüsseln wieder auf dem Büffettisch legte. „Wie wäre es stattdessen, wenn Erik und du den Tanz erröffnen? Ich kümmere mich um die passende Musik."

„Das ist bestimmt eine deiner besseren Ideen", lächelte Kinana, wieder etwas beruhigt. Die bevorstehende Hochzeitsnacht machte sie noch ziemlich nervös und da es wirklich sehr privat war, wollte sie es lieber für sich behalten. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie sie ihre Freundinnen davon abhalten konnte Details über diese Nacht aus ihr herauszuholen, doch wenn Erik dabei war, würde sich keine getrauen die Lilahaarige mit Fragen zu durchlöchern. Irgendwie würde sie schon eine Lösung dagegen finden, aber darüber würde sie sich erst am nächsten Morgen Gedanken machen.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich Mira die Gitarre geschnappt. Ihre wunderschöne Stimme erklang über die Lichtung, während Erik durch die Menge auf seine frischgebackene Frau zuging und sie auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche führte. Die Nacht war inzwischen eingebrochen und nun verströmte die Lichtung eine perfekte romantische Stimmung.

 _You raise me up_

 _so I can stand on mountains._

 _You raise me up_

 _to walk on stormy seas._

 _I am strong_

 _when I'm on your shoulders._

 _You raise me up_

 _To more than I can be._

Bald liess sich Kinana einfach von der Musik gleiten und vergass die Welt um sich herum. Nur Erik war noch präsent. Sie schmiegte glücklich ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, schloss voller Genuss die Augen und überliess ihm die Führung.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er extra dafür Tanzunterricht genommen und man merkte, dass sich die Mühe gelohnt hatte. Fast schon wie ein Profi liess er sie über die Tanzfläche gleiten und wiegte sie sogar langsam. Auch dieser Moment war einfach perfekt.

Mit der Zeit gesellten sich andere Tanzpaare zu ihnen. Erza natürlich mit Jellal und zu seinem Glück führte er, sonst wäre er total schwindlig geworden. Gajeel hatte sich Levy über die Schulter geworfen und unter den Protesten von Jet und Droy auf die Tanzfläche gebracht. Gray hatte sich Juvia geholt, Yukino wurde von Rogue aufgefordert, Bisca und Alzack tanzten beide mit Asuka. Lucy hatte schliesslich aufgegeben Natsu zum Tanzen zu holen und hatte Stings Einladung angenommen, während Minerva und Gildarts ebenfalls ein paar Schritte versuchten.

„Kinana…", hörte sie plötzlich Erik in ihr Ohr flüstern. Sie sah zu ihm auf. In seinem gesunden Auge lag eine gewisse Entschlossenheit, die sie nur allzugut kannte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir diskret verschwinden sobald du den Brautstrauss geworfen hast?"

„Willst du denn dich nicht von unseren Gästen verabschieden?", fragte Kinana kichernd, denn gegen eine diskrete Flucht hatte sie nichts. Kurz bevor ein frischgebackenes Paar zur Hochzeitsnacht aufbrach konnte es passieren, dass vor allem die Mädchen von Fairy Tail sie ein Stück begleiten wollten, aus purer Neugierde. Das war bei Jellals und Erzas Hochzeit auch passiert, wobei es sehr peinlich geworden war, weil eine betrunkene Cana noch unbedingt Tipps hatte geben wollen.

„Genau deswegen möchte ich es verhindern. Ausserdem wäre es langsam Zeit, dass wir endlich mal Zeit nur für uns hätten. Na, was meinst du?"  
„Ich bin voll dabei, Erik."

 **Xxx**

Natürlich hatten die frischvermählten etwas warten müssen, bevor es soweit kam. Doch endlich kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Brautstrauss geworfen wurde.

Kinana hatte sich auf einem Stuhl gestellt, damit ihr Strauss auch wirklich weit kam, und hatte sich umgedreht. Viele Frauen zwängten sich hinter ihr, denn jede wollte die Blumen fangen. Auch Erza und Evergreen, obwohl beide schon verheiratet waren. Die Männer und ganz wenige Frauen hingegen hatten sich auf die Seiten gestellt, sie wollten nicht von tobenden Furien überrannt werden, in denen sich die erwartenden Frauen balt mutieren würden.

Schliesslich hob Kinana den Strauss, jeder auf der Lichtung hielt den Atem an… und sie warf sie im hohen Bogen über ihren Kopf, worauf sofort ein schreckliches Gekreische durch den Wald ertönte. Fast alle Frauen stürzten sich auf die herunterfallenden Blumen, es sah fast so aus wie bei einem Kleider-Ausverkauf. Genau wie bei allen vorherigen Hochzeiten. Lisanna war auf Milliannas Schultern geklettert, Minerva, Meredy und Cana schlugen sich die Köpfe ein, Evergreen versteinerte Lucy und Erza hielt gleich Juvia, Mirajane und Natsu, der sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, im Schwitzkasten.

Doch der Strauss aus Rosen, Veilchen und Farn ignorierte die tobenden Furien und fiel prompt in die Hände einer der wenigen, die ruhig geblieben war. Völlig erschrocken blickte Sorano auf die Blumen und er errötete mit jeder Sekunde, während Sawyer neben ihr leichenblass wurde und so aussah, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Eine unheimliche Stille herschte kurz auf der Lichtung, bevor alle ausser Sawyer und Sorano in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sting gratulierte sogar dem "neuen Verlobten" und fragte grinsend ob sie schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit hätten.

Nur Mira fiel auf, dass das frischgebackene Ehepaar nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Sie sah sich um, doch tatsächlich waren beide verschwunden.

Kaum hatte Kinana den Brautstrauss geworfen, hatte Erik sie auf der Stelle gepackt, brautmässig hochgehoben und zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Lachend hatten sich die beiden entfernt um ihre wohlverdiente Hochzeitsnacht in aller Ruhe zu geniessen.


End file.
